


【镜像擎蜂】Crush

by Airspirit



Category: Transformer：shattered glass
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspirit/pseuds/Airspirit
Summary: 答应好的车车！





	【镜像擎蜂】Crush

◾️部分机甲可以摘下裸露线路设定警告⚠️zw情节、没情没义（？）、基本就是人类行为警告⚠️无证驾驶警告⚠️  
◾️主擎蜂。有一句话警爵暗示。

 

***  
他们的关系从一个吻开始。

对方娇小的身体撞上墙面时发出一声闷响。他并未手下留情，按过对方时的力度倘若使在刀斧上也许索去的人命都不只一条。但面前人的理智似乎也连着面罩一起丢了个干干净净，只能抬头被动地承受来自他的啃咬。

哪怕是吻，他也是极富倾略性的。“怜惜”这个词在他面前从来都宛如笑话，齿间的唇冰冷柔软，他几乎是恶趣味地用力咬了下去。一声闷哼带着负痛的鼻音从对面人喉中骤然涌出，能量液特有的甜腥味伴着一起在两人舌尖绽开。他看出对方并不擅长亲吻，但这只让他愈发恶趣味地舔舐他的口腔，他从不会因为下属的经验缺乏就饶过对方。性事方面更是如此。小机子的舌尝起来细腻柔软，他近乎贪婪地卷过他的舌尖，滑过他的舌侧，在对方的口腔中肆意侵略。

大黄蜂的光学镜紧阖，他的身体下意识收紧，抓着首领的手颤抖的幅度已经肉眼可见。即使他并未拒绝这个吻，但抗拒感仍是铺天盖地海啸般奔涌而出。倾天柱有些不悦，在这方面事上他倒是一直秉持着你情我愿的原则，但唯独对大黄蜂，他的态度却有些微妙的不同。

他是最应该老老实实跪倒在他脚下，心甘情愿让他恣情进出的那一个。

他终于放开了身前人的唇，大黄蜂的嘴边还有刚才被他深吻溢出的电解液，透明液体牵连着泛出银亮微光，他忍不住多看了一眼。“你害怕这个。”他俯在大黄蜂耳边道，而后者已经开始全身都颤抖起来。“你的身体僵硬。……是以前对此有不好的记忆？”

他满意地看到下属的身体突然瘫软下滑，只能靠着他扶在腰间的手才勉强站住。他说中了。

倾天柱抬手抚过大黄蜂的脖颈。对方早已歪着脑袋，把自己最脆弱的地方对他暴露无遗。他闭着眼睛任由他的手滑过那些纤细电路的模样安静又乖顺，这让倾天柱没来头地想起了路边那些娇小的野猫，被抚摸时乖巧可人，真要爆发却给谁都能来上两爪子。

脆弱危险，让人忍不住想靠近。

忍不住想毁灭。

 

倾天柱拥有方舟所有房间的权限，随便就把人挟着进了间库房。而看大黄蜂的样子似乎哪怕倾天柱是在所有人面前拆了他他也不会有任何意见——在这方面他俨然如新人，只会被动地张嘴接受来自首领一次又一次的入侵，而掌握主动权者此时甚至不需要多触碰，就已经让他喘息着灼热万分。

“你还没主动做过这个……是吗？大黄蜂，看着我。”

大黄蜂顺从地睁开光学镜。有雾气笼罩在他的光学镜上，他的眼神看起来迷离不清。实际上他也确实早已失去理智，只会遵从首领的指令动作。他轻轻点头，模样看起来委屈又羞愧，甚至连倾天柱心里也有某处突然动了动。

他顺着小机子的脊柱一路向下，宽大手掌抚过宛如轻微电流摩擦，大黄蜂浑身猛地一抖，下意识就挺直身子，昂首将头雕抵住首领胸膛。他早已经被拎在墙上，之所以还能保持直立姿势只是靠着倾天柱支撑。而现在，倾天柱的手停在他的后挡板处，——那里已经有温热的液体渗出，大黄蜂好似还全然不知，只难耐地在他胸口摩擦着头雕，抓住他肩膀的手力度已经大到机甲坚硬如他都已能感到的地步。

他缓缓把人放到地上，却又坏心眼地故意把手从人的后挡板处一直抚到小腹才停下来。大黄蜂身后粘腻的液体已经在地上湿成一小片。连呼吸都变得粗重起来。

只是抚摸而已，就敏感成这样。倾天柱半跪在地，弯腰轻抬起大黄蜂的脸。小机子早已全身过热，连面颊都现出不寻常的绯红。“把后挡板打开，大黄蜂。”

他还没这么轻柔地和谁说过话。

大黄蜂下意识低头看了眼自己的下身，从未见过的情景让他更加不知所措，他含着水气的光学镜只看了首领一眼就迅速挪开。倾天柱还没来得及追上那双光学镜，一声清脆的咔嗒声就让他的注意力重新转回当前。

那块金属小板已经打开了。一个覆着柔软保护叶片的小巧对借口正毫无保留地暴露在外，粉色的对接液混着透明的润滑物质从里面一点点滴落下来。倾天柱注意到那叶片似乎有被破坏过的痕迹，有一部分甚至现在都还残缺不堪。他知道大黄蜂的出身，也不难想象他到底遭遇过什么。但他并不在乎。

倾天柱握住大黄蜂的腿将他更拉向自己，那个对接口也因此更大敞着暴露在他面前。大黄蜂似乎是现在才意识到下面会发生什么。他呜咽一声想要起身遮住自己，却被倾天柱一把按在地上，两根手指直直就拨开保护叶片，直接塞进了那个小巧的孔内。

大黄蜂当即吃痛叫了出来，倾天柱却丝毫未被他的惊叫声分神。——小机子的内里温暖柔软，接口处还紧紧咬着他。他本还没指望遇到这么个未经人事的小机子，但现在，他的耐心已经用得差不多了。

“放心吧。”笑意在这时从领袖猩红色的光学镜里不合时宜地流出。在黑暗中甚至让人有些发毛。“我会让你对此有新的认知的。”

他抽出手，不顾两指还带着粘腻的液体直接抬起大黄蜂的腿，小机子的腰都因此被提得半腾空。倾天柱收起前挡板，早已在体内充能得火热的输出管直抵上大黄蜂的对借口。他没让大黄蜂有时间扭动挣扎，直接就一个挺身，对接管甚至将小机子小巧的对借口扩开了整整一圈，大黄蜂一声尖叫，本还松松搭在首领腰边的双腿瞬间收紧，连带着小穴也一起紧缩。倾天柱能感到自己的输出管被一片温暖的软金属紧紧包裹，他试着继续深入，发现柔软紧致的触感在内里更加火热，小机子不断流出的对接液让巨物的进入也不算那么困难。

“放轻松，大黄蜂。”倾天柱低声安慰道，大黄蜂却撇着脸也不知听没听见他的话。他便兀自开始继续挺进，不知触到了哪里的凸起，大黄蜂突然浑身一僵，接着拼命压抑着一般低声喘息。倾天柱瞬间心下了然，对着那处又是一用力，小机子终于大声叫了出来。

“别碰那里，倾……啊……唔，别！”

倾天柱自然不会停下，他故意又来回冲撞了几次，次次都精准地冲击在小机子的敏感带上，大黄蜂浑身瘫软，夹着对方对接管的内壁都跟着软下来。倾天柱低头咬住他的唇，身下却开始大力抽插，输出管整根抽出又插入，小机子夹在口中被扫荡和体内被不停冲撞的刺激中整个身体都控制不住地晃动，眼前的控制面板瞬间被无数红色警报刷屏。

“把你的对接面板全部打开。你会好受点。”

他昏头昏脑地听从了。和身型相合的输出管立刻跳出来，倾天柱伸手握住了那根小巧的输出管，大黄蜂立刻感到一股热量从对方的手掌传来，瞬时传遍了他敏感输出管的每一寸电路。他还没来得及出声，接口处倾天柱又是一次抽插，这次插入他没留情面，那根尺寸惊人的输出管直接插入到根部都埋没不见。疼痛和诡异的快感一并传来，大黄蜂只听见自己尖叫一声，信息流瞬间过载刷屏。

他眼前一黑，系统强制掉线。

倾天柱看着身下的小机子。白色的交合液洒在他们两人的腹部，大黄蜂还在低声呢喃着什么，倾天柱尚还埋在他身体中的输出管感到周围又是一阵让人难以忍受的紧缩和热量涌流，他也直接射在了大黄蜂身体里。甚至还带着恶趣味地看到输出管拔出时带着一股白色浊液混杂着粉色透明的对接液流出来。

他单手就轻松拎起了身边人。只是第一次做而已，他没准备把人搞得太糟。大黄蜂下意识地努力坐起，但还是全身失力倒在倾天柱旁边。倾天柱也没管他，合上面罩后重又变回了平时那副让人捉摸不透的模样。

他准备离开。但临走时又想起了什么。“你的对借口怎么了？”

大黄蜂似乎系统还没运作完全，迷迷糊糊下意识便答。“原来的一次意外而已。……为了转手一把油桶炮……”

倾天柱未置可否。仓库门在他身后关上了。

 

 

***  
倾天柱心情好时偶尔会选个床伴。只是床伴而已，用倦了随时就能丢开。他是黑暗大帝，在所有事情上几乎都带着漫不经心的残暴。

他选人也没什么特别的理由，前一个是Jazz，但从来顺服的副官在那时倒有了反抗。“我想不大合适，陛下。”那狡猾的副官虚伪笑着，却不动声色地退后一步，将两人之间拉开一道距离。“我当然很乐意让您愉快，但您知道Prowl对我看得很严。”

点到为止。

他倒也犯不着为了这点破事得罪两个得力助手，虽说少了这两人他也无所谓。于是那时倾天柱还颇玩味地歪歪头，侧开身子让副官离开。Jazz离开时身子还在抖，虽然不明显。

他们都畏惧他。但偶尔像这样的拒绝也并非无趣。

后来倾天柱也快忘了这档子事，毕竟把人扔进熔炼炉比跟人上床有意思得多。直到他遇见大黄蜂。

大黄蜂是下层被提拔上的典范，倾天柱接见他时还有些不耐烦，只想快些打发了事。大黄蜂跪在他的面前时倾天柱对这个个子小小的战士仍无兴趣，直到面前人突然抬首，无礼又无畏地直直撞进他的眼中，一双红色光学镜亮得不似久经战事的士兵。

所有人都怕他。但只有面前这个年轻得近乎愚蠢的机子不一样。他甚至有些好奇于对方那蓝色头雕里究竟装了些什么，但即使是这样的感情也是一闪而过。

他从不会让野心除外的东西在脑袋里停留超过半秒。但仍把他提携到了身边，为后者实在出色的战绩，也还为了某些说不清道不明的理由。

 

“您有什么吩咐吗？”Blurr恭敬地在他面前低头，倾天柱皱了皱眉。“让他们加快方舟的准备工作，我要在半个月内看到发射。”

Blurr明显想说什么，但硬生生憋了回去。“是。”

他又一次恭敬地行礼，却在转身时又听见身后传来一声漫不经心的声音。

“对了，把队里配了油桶炮的人都清除出去。以后见了配这个的也都清理掉。”

Blurr愣在原地。“您说的清除……是我理解的那个意思吗？”

倾天柱抬眼盯住他。只这一眼已经足够让Blurr的寒意从脚尖直冲脑门。“我还有过其他意思吗？”

他迅速立正行礼，有冷凝液从面颊滑下来。“是、是！”

 

 

***  
大黄蜂的学习能力很快。各方面的。

他很快学会了如何反击被侵略的唇舌，柔软的金属舌第一次主动缠上时倾天柱甚至一心怀疑起那第一次只是亲吻便全身僵硬的小处机是不是他。

他学会怎样侧着脖颈接受来自首领的啃咬。细密电路被挑拨到时他会低声呻吟，至动情处他会主动扬起头颅，将自己最好看的曲线毫无保留地呈现给近乎暴虐的攻击者。也许从这方面讲他还是新人，不懂得如何将自己的优势一点点释放出，勾起对方的性子。但倾天柱乐于见到他这样的成长。这让他在每每看见小机子时总有种隐秘的掌控感，将这样一个小小的、叛逆的手下以这种方式，从内而外地抓在手心。

然后一点点揉捏成自己最顺眼的形状。

 

***  
“大黄蜂留下。”

他余光瞥见有人露出了个幸灾乐祸的笑。他不是不知道自己部下之间那些勾心斗角的小九九，但从某种角度讲，大黄蜂也确实要，倒霉。

“我们上次做，是在几个周期前？”

大黄蜂愣了下，估计他也没想到倾天柱会在主厅里问起这种问题。

“四十个周期前。陛下。”他毕恭毕敬道。“我出了很久的外勤。”

倾天柱在王座上依旧保持着单拳撑脸的倦怠模样看他。“你想我吗？”

大黄蜂一时间不知自己从来暴虐的君主到底在想什么。“当然，陛下。能与您……”

“Show me.”

大黄蜂为这突然打断自己的话怔住了。

“Show me.”

倾天柱没在开玩笑。

于是他便没再作声，只是缓缓上前，跪倒在首领几步之外的台阶下。“我一直都想着您。”他低声道，声音几不可闻。他垂下目光，一只手指按进自己的口中，熟练地搅动着，柔软的舌在那根手指上缠绕纠缠，就如同倾天柱做爱时每每不耐烦与他接吻时便做的那般。

倾天柱没动。大黄蜂便也未抬头。“还有这里。”他将手指从口中拔出，含得过紧的唇发出一声啵的轻响。透明的电解液还留在他的指上，在唇边留下一道银丝。他的指尖顺着自己脖颈一路轻轻划下，划过每一根隐秘的电路。倾天柱的目光跟着那手一路滑下，直到它停留在了小机子光滑的胸甲上。

“这里也一直想着您。”

一声咔的脆响，包裹着胸口的胸甲便直接掉落下来。遍布胸口的电路立刻暴露在空气中。他轻轻碾过其中一块电路板，整个人立刻不受控制地颤抖起来。那也是倾天柱最喜欢啃噬的地方。他终于昂起头，光学镜闪烁的光朦胧不清。他没在看倾天柱。他没在看任何东西。接着是电路，他不断轻捻着那一小块凸起的线路，直到它整个都变红发粗，再碰便逼得他仰头从发声器深处飞出一声喘息。

倾天柱动了动，但他仍未起身。小机子似乎也完全忘了他的存在，只一手继续在胸口裸露的那电路中打转，另一只手继续下移，在腰侧停留片刻，然后顺到后腰，最后是……对接面板。

他仍跪在地上，这让他后穴的暴露变得不大方便。大黄蜂不知嘟哝了一声什么，便干脆伏至地面，柔软腰部塌下，整个前胸都贴至地面，小巧浑圆的臀部便才暴露出来，他皱着眉将一根手指塞入那洞中，久未经事的后穴似乎还没习惯外物的入侵，他费了点功夫才把第二根手指也塞进去。有对接液从他指缝中渗出来。他没管那粘腻的液体是否已顺着腿根滴落在地，而兀自又往里更深地送了送。

第三根手指进入时那洞已经扩得可以，他开始试着在里面活动，而这尝试很快有了结果。——他几乎立刻抬头，一声悠长的呻吟从喉中涌出，宛如不成调的歌唱。他胸部的电路因为那一抬首的动作而在地上更用力地被摩擦了一下，而这换回的更是小机子难耐的闷哼。

他的输出管不知何时也被打开。原先停留在胸口的那只手已经移到胯下，对着那根渗着液体的柱状体不断抚慰。他开始闭合光学镜，胸口摩擦地面的力度也越来越大。

——倾天柱大跨步走下台阶，只单手便将部下提起，重重摔在墙上。“够了。”

“我只是在证明我有多想念您。”他被掐着颈子竟还笑了。沾着粉色对接液的手无辜摊开，“我替您安慰它们。”

倾天柱终于低吼一声。他抬手便近乎粗暴地将两根手指塞进了那已经柔软无比的小洞，纵使已被自己扩张了不少，倾天柱远比大黄蜂要粗大的手指仍让小机子下意识收紧双腿，但惹怒黑暗大帝的后果已经显而易见，倾天柱早已将一条腿抵在了小机子两腿中间，他只一抬手，就轻松将眼前人又举高了半头。

彻底离开地面的大黄蜂开始慌了，但未容他有动作，倾天柱就已低头啃咬起他最敏感的胸部线路，一阵又痛又痒的快感直直捅进他脑模块的最深处，他几乎是尖叫起来。

倾天柱玩味地抬头看着他的脸，小机子现在已经红得像块刚淬炼过的铁，“这就受不了了？”他近乎惊悚的听见倾天柱说。低沉的声音宛若魔鬼低语。他还未反应过来这话究竟是什么意思，身下一阵剧痛就把他生生带回现实：倾天柱不知何时塞进了第三根手指，他那可怜的小穴已经被撑到了一个几乎不可思议的程度。

“不，倾天柱……求……”“为这点事就求人不像你。”倾天柱好笑地松了桎梏小机子双臂的手，顺势滑下大黄蜂的腰间，接着一个借力直接把人翻了个个儿。他搂着小机子的腰，把他的臀提得更高，直到那被撑开的后穴正对好他的胯部。

下一秒大黄蜂就为了后穴手指突然抽出的空虚感难受得险些出声，但没容他再有难受的机会，他熟悉的那根巨物几乎是毫不犹豫地立刻填进来。他几乎是下意识地发出一声令人牙酸的呻吟，声音一出口他自己都有些接受不能，身后却突然伸来一只手，扶在他胸前拎得他直接离开唯一支撑点。

“很好。”他听见耳边那人这么说。低沉的，危险的，一种他从未听过的口气。那停留在他胸口的手大力揉搓着他的每一寸电路，他还没反应过来，清洁液就已经从光学镜大滴涌出。堵塞在他后穴的巨物还未动弹，倾天柱甚至抱着他，亲昵地将脑袋搭在他的肩头。他刚轻轻拭掉他面颊的清洁液，手却已挪到他的腿弯，将他整个人抱成一个大大的M型。“我以为你对这一切已经很熟练了。”他附在大黄蜂耳边轻声道，满意地看到怀中人呜咽着徒劳摇头。

他开始挺腰抽动。大黄蜂能清楚地感到那根巨大的管状物在自己体内来回抽动，过于巨大的输出管几乎每次都能狠狠碾过他每一处敏感点，带起的热量几乎要将他从内而外地融化成一摊铁水。

“求……慢一点，倾天柱，慢……啊！”

断断续续的哀求从哽咽声中冒出来，然而倾天柱置若罔闻，甚至还加快速度，每一次进出都是整根出入，小机子身前的输出管早已射了两次交合液，现在又颤巍巍地重新竖起。大黄蜂甚至开始觉得自己身体内的零件也被那巨物搅得一团糟，只剩下要命的酥麻快感，开始疯狂向大脑冲刺。他被捅得浑身发抖，颠簸如暴风中的飘零帆船，身后每一次的挺身都捅得他下意识收紧后穴，但这换回的是对方更肆意的攻击。他早已不顾自己是否会被门外的守卫听到，只尽情大声呻吟着，好像只有这样才能释放出心头难耐的痒。还要更多。他已经迷糊的大脑开始最原始的呼喊。没办法再承受更多了，他仅剩的理智警告道。然后体内一阵灼热，身后一空。他低头，看到有白色的浑浊液体一滴滴顺着他的股间留下来。

 

“这次你醒得很快。”

再次醒来时他躺在大厅的会议桌上，倾天柱附身看他，一如既往的看不透神情。“如果这是夸奖的话，那我接受了。”

发声器有些沙哑，他想起刚才到底发生了什么，不由得有些羞愧。

“你说你还想要更多。”

他转头想找自己的胸甲，结果却被倾天柱一句话惊得浑身僵硬。然而说话间对方的手已经抚上来。

“你很敏感，大黄蜂。一直都是。你很出色。”

大黄蜂早已发现，无论何时，只要倾天柱开口，他就根本无法抵抗。他徒劳地向往后躲闪，胸口却不由自主地挺起，去迎合那在线路上逡巡的大手。倾天柱附身，几乎接近于温柔地吻住小机子的唇，大黄蜂于是到底被这一片温情迷惑，伸手环住面前人的脖子。

倾天柱抬起他的一条腿。大黄蜂的机体本就比其他机子要更加娇小精致，连腿部线条都更流畅柔和，倾天柱握着那条腿，忍住心中无数次想要把面前人拆卸成块的冲动。这就像是看到了过分美好的事物，就忍不住想撕碎一样。大黄蜂的外表迷惑性强得骗过好几次最高守卫，哪怕倾天柱深知他的内里和自己一样黑暗空洞，布满了致命的陷阱，也无法妨碍他在看到他时无法抗拒的吸引。

小机子的对接面板甚至没有关，那个柔软的入口还沾着刚才被他肆意出入过的痕迹。他没再着急，只是埋首在小机子温暖的脖颈，闭着眼感受他胸前密布的敏感电路。

揉搓入骨。他突然想起这个词。从第一次他碰到这机子开始，这个想法就一直阴暗地徘徊在他的脑中。在他每一次爱抚他时，在他每一次进入他时，阴魂不散地跳出来，告诉他他只要稍稍一使劲就能达成目标。

也许现在还不是时候。他任由大黄蜂也轻轻吻住他的脖子。从前他不会让任何一个床伴这么做。哪怕做到最尽兴时也不可能。他甚至亲手在床上打爆过两个人的头，就因为他们的不知好歹。

汽车人首领是绝对不会把自己可能的要害暴露给任何一个人的。

但大黄蜂懂得分寸。在倾天柱面前他从不会露出任何会威胁到他的有害一面，有时甚至老成如倾天柱都有点分不清，他面前的到底是那多疑的副官，还是当真是个狡黠活泼的处机。

当然现在他也不是了。倾天柱从小机子的胸口一路吻到他光滑的小腹，冰冷的金属感迷人又疏离。他最后停留在那根小巧的输出管上。他伸手握住了那小家伙，掌心的微弱电流刺激得大黄蜂发出了一声小小惊呼。

他最后也只是用手指就让大黄蜂再次高潮过载。他早就说了，大黄蜂的身体敏感异常，但恢复得也快，如果放任的话他们做上一晚也不是什么难事，但现在，他需要快点脱身。

 

 

***  
Drenh死后大黄蜂接替他的位置似乎没人有异议。他的疯劲大家有目共睹，让他接管这个职位对汽车人也有利无害。

大黄蜂甚至为此改了个名，金飞虫，他说。希望你们每个人都这么叫我。

倾天柱在床上一向还挺尊重做爱对象，他也跟着改口，即使大黄蜂说了这并不必要。

 

大黄蜂坐在他身上，他面前的胸甲和一部分腹部装甲都已经丢在地上乱七八糟堆成一团。倾天柱在他面前居高临下地看他。他难得做了一次漫长的前戏，小机子被撩拨得气喘吁吁，身前的输出管立得笔直得贴着腹部，胸部暴露的线路看起来色情又放荡。

“你原来可不是这样。”倾天柱突然开口道，正给自己做扩张的机子一愣，随即笑起来。“我在尽力变成您想要的样子。”

倾天柱伸手捞住他的腿，向上推着让他彻底坐过来，也让那个已经淫荡地流着水的洞彻底露在他面前。

“你怎么知道我想要你什么样？”倾天柱打趣地问道。金飞虫咬咬唇没做声，只小心翼翼地按住倾天柱腹部，让自己坐到那根巨大的柱体上。

让他自己亲身一点点坐到那玩意儿上实在有些困难，金飞虫甚至有些怀念倾天柱平日里粗暴的直接插入。那样虽痛，却不用像现在这样感受着后穴被一点点填满的诡异鼓胀感。他尽量小心地让自己慢慢坐上去，却未曾想面前人一挺身，直接替他完成了剩下的部分。他几乎是一下坐到了底，一阵鼓胀的酥麻感瞬间从管道接口处涌向全身上下，他大腿直接无力支撑，结果是坐得更深了些。

“您……太深了，倾天柱，请等一等……”“你还有心情说敬语。”倾天柱眼神一转便又如平日那般令人恐惧而摸不透。金飞虫咬住唇不敢再作声。他努力支撑住自己慢慢起身，又慢慢坐下，让自己每一寸的敏感带都得了十足的照顾。他甚至都没发现自己发出了一阵阵过分满足的叹息。但倾天柱显然不喜欢他这样慢吞吞的作风，他没让小机子磨蹭多久，便直接抓住了他的腰，挺身直入，几个抽插都不要金飞虫便已经完全瘫软在他身上动弹不得。

“为什么改名字？”他握着金飞虫的腰，突然问了句。身上软绵绵趴着的机子也没想到他问这是哪一出。只能硬着头皮答。

“只是因为……不喜欢。……哈……求您了，再快一……啊！”

倾天柱没等他说完就又把人顶得在身上晃得不行，“我倒觉得原来的也挺好。”他说。但金飞虫没听见。白色交合液撒在了两人的腹部，倾天柱感到咬着他的那温暖内壁又紧了些，他故意蹭过那几个凸点，看小机子好看的脖颈高高扬起，然后将输出管中涌流的液体全部倾洒在了那温暖的甬道里。

 

 

***  
倾天柱对金飞虫没什么感情。起码他觉得自己没有。对他来说这小个子的最大价值是对自己的忠心耿耿，其次作床伴来讲他也不错。

除此之外也别无其它的选项。如果不出意外的话，他倒是也愿意和他一直上床，直到他们中有谁——极有可能是金飞虫——死去，然后等他再起兴致时去找另一个刚巧凑到他面前的人。

他不知道金飞虫看向他时的复杂目光到底是什么。作为雄心家，他能看出每个人的目光里有什么东西，有的是贪念，有的是欲望，但惟独金飞虫，从他们第一次见面起他就没能读清那红色光学镜里的东西，只除了一点，那东西对他无害。

仅此而已。

 

***  
宇宙大帝的改造大概算得上成功。倾天柱，或者叫他星皇，终于抛掉了他原来一直固守的东西。

于是他终于看清了身边那些所谓誓死跟随他的人究竟有多虚伪，而他追求的目标又是多遥远而不可能。在脑中叫嚣的杂音终于褪去，古久的记忆纷纷闪现而来时，他在里面反复看见了他此前从未看清的东西。他理解了把天护们能与他缠斗至今的秘诀所在，理解了塞伯坦赋予他的真正使命。他缺失的部分终于缓慢如初雪般降临。

而在这其中他发现了他此前从未真正留心去理解过的，一个小小机子的目光。那机子其实也算不得什么好人。他勒索监听，为爬上高位做尽一切，却唯独看向他时的目光不自主地抛掉了一切伪装，只留下最纯粹的那一面闪闪发光。

也许现在还不算迟。星皇暗道，不安开始在心头肆虐，他匆忙赶上解押囚犯的那艘船。

“我想见金飞虫。”他说。

 

金飞虫被带出来时手上还挂着镣铐，他的小个子跟手上沉重的限制器比起来居然显得有些滑稽。看见星皇时他明显滞了一瞬，而后才在守卫指定的座椅中落座，还轻佻地冲那个大个子吹了声口哨。

“金飞虫。”

星皇犹犹豫豫地开口。金飞虫一条腿翘上了桌，歪起脑袋饶有兴趣地看他。

不对。星皇觉得胸口有什么东西一点点沉下去。他看他的目光与他记忆中完全不同。……是他出错了吗？

“我希望你能意识到自己以前做了什么，好好反省，也许我们以后还能一起合作……”

对话被笑声打断了。

那是阵歇斯底里、近乎于疯癫的笑声。这笑声长了翅膀似的在屋里疯狂打转盘旋，刺耳地直直戳进星皇的接收器里。他忍不住皱起眉。见了他这样金飞虫笑得更大声了，他甚至把自己摔到了地上，半天才跌跌撞撞地爬起来。

“对不起，实在对不起，这真是我被抓以来听过的最好笑的笑话……”他抬头看了眼星皇，忍不住噗地又笑出来。“上次我听到的这么好笑的话还是卫镇天说他要把倾天柱改造过来，哈哈哈哈……当然现在看起来好像也不是那么可笑。”

星皇又一次皱起眉。“金飞虫……”

“啊啊啊，对不起，我想起来了，你刚才说要跟我合作。怎么着，想再当我的头儿吗？”

“不是首领。”星皇耐心解释。“是一起合作的伙伴。……我们关系平等。”

金飞虫又一次噗了出来。但这次他没笑。“嘿，知道吗，我原来喜欢过一个人。”

他露出走进屋里的第一个笑容，只不过不是对着星皇，而是对着某个他们谁都看不到的虚空处。

“他是我见过的最有魅力的人。霸气，独到，魅力十足。哪怕是征服世界这种说法由他说来也无比有可信度。我从第一次见到他的演讲时就爱上他，在这之后这种爱，该死的，也只有更深的意思。

我怎么会爱上他那样的人？但，我又怎么不会爱他？……我的一切他都无限接纳下了，他的一切是我向往了太久太久的。哪怕他一直不知道也无所谓，哪怕他一直不在乎也随他。他一直都是我唯一的领袖，原来是，现在是，以后也会是。”

金飞虫终于把目光转回来。星皇看着他，火种却炸开般疼痛——那眼神冷漠得像是冰原凝于其中。他突然有种想起身，想要夺路而逃而逃的冲动。好像只要这样，好像只要这样，接下来那句话便会永远不存在，他还有无数次可以尝试的机会——

金飞虫开始微笑。他甚至歪了歪头，像是弥补当年初见时的尴尬般。

“所以对不起。”

“您到底是哪位？”

 

 

end.

 

 

 

深夜开车，伤身伤肾？？？第一次上路实在垃圾大家看着笑笑就行了以后我也不会再搞镜像了真的好累啊淦……


End file.
